Yogpark
by Hazuki721
Summary: Just a story from the eyes of a testificate worker in Duncan's original dinosaur park.
1. Entry 1

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **February, 24**

As per the original agreement, my services require that I update our sponsors of the going ons of our research. Dr. Jones has been successfully supplied his Costa Rican shipments and we have finished setting up his equipment. He has so far procured seven embryos, five of which have proven to be exciting additions to our new park. The new embryos are as follows:

Brachiosaurus - B001

Velociraptor – V001

T-rex – T001

Triceratops - TC001

Plesiosaur - P001

Mosasaurus – M002 & M003

As we already have a infant Mosasaurus in our front yard pond (a creature that Dr. Jones claims as his first creation.) we hope that we may generate a greater variety of these subjects than an excess of aquatic breeds. We have also managed to produce a variety of plant matter that our herbivore subjects might need in the future. Test subjects are already being cultivated in the VATs to form fully shelled embryos. I will report on the results of these finished subjects at another time.


	2. Entry 2

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **February, 25**

A complication has occurred amidst our research. B001 and TC001 have mutated horribly and smashed out of the VATs. After quickly dispatching them I have begun to personally look into the matter of what caused the mutation. Dr. Jones excuses it as a side affect of his methods and that there may be a high probability that more of this could happen. I informed him that this was inexcusable and could slow down our efforts substantially, but he would not listen. For now we are heavily monitoring the conditions of the remaining subjects. I am concerned for our second batch of embryos of which I shall list here as well:

Nautilus – N001, N002, & N003

T-rex – T002

Plesiosaur – P002, P003

Velociraptor – V002

Stegosaurus – S001

To test the genetic stability of this batch (and some urging from Dr. Jones.) I have relented to sending one embryo to be developed in the VATs. With hope if S001 is successful I may relent to more embryonic development in the future.


	3. Entry 3

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **February, 26**

Our embryos are reaching the last few stages of development. We have begun construction for the nursery pads, and there has been talk of developing a third batch of embryos. S001's condition has been stable so far, but I am not so sure about this. More tests need to be made before I make up my mind.


	4. Entry 4

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **February, 27**

Another embryo has been lost. P001 has failed and was terminated before it could do any more damage. We will need three more VATs to replace the ones lost. With the loss of three subjects I cannot accept the creation of another. Yet Dr. Jones insists that S001's success proves that the second batch of embryos will not fail. As I have yet to hear back about my previous inquiries in this matter from our sponsors I had no choice. So far T002 and V002 have been placed into development. I have doubled the shifts for monitoring these embryos. It may be enough. Another dilemma has also presented itself. During the final construction of the T-rex nursery one of the employees dropped a concrete slab which shattered and revealed to be riddled with silverfish. We have had an exterminator come in who now says that we will have to rebuild the nurseries. He has removed most if not all of the pests, but this is a major set back. Please inform those that shipped this material to us that they owe us a new pen.


	5. Entry 5

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **February, 28**

We have successfully generated five eggs from the VATs. T001, T002, S001, V001, & V002 are now being placed in the fully remade nurseries our dear providers eagerly supplied us. We have created a feeding system for when the eggs hatch, and are anticipating having our first living subjects. There will also be great need for shipments in meat and extra plant matter. With our first few successes I have begrudgingly permitted another batch to be created and for N001 to be placed in the VATs.

Our third embryonic batch is:

Pterosaur – PT001

Triceratops – TC002, TC003, & TC004

Velociraptor – V003

Nautilus – N004

Masosaurus – M004 & M005

Plesiosaur - P002

I have asked that we keep most of the third and fourth batch under coolant until the last few batches we have made are complete. Dr. Jones has complied with this as he already is preoccupied with our first eggs.


	6. Entry 6

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **February, 29**

N001 failed. We managed to stop it before it could harm M002 which had fully developed into an egg. Despite my best efforts PT001, TC002, and TC003 have been readied for development. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother.


	7. Entry 7

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **February, 30**

We have successfully procured PT001 as an egg. However developing a nursery has been problematic as designing a aviary to withstand it's full girth will take time. For now we are keeping it under suspended cryogenesis until we can manage such a task. All of our previous eggs have successfully hatched save for M002 which is being mothered by M001. We are monitoring their feeding habits and growth development for now which has been incredibly rapid. Perhaps their growth hormones may slow down with age. If not I fear we will need to look further into tampering with their biology to keep them alive longer. We are now constructing the main pens for when they are adults and for their increasing growth.


	8. Entry 8

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **March, 1**

There has been a containment breach as V001 and V002 momentarily escaped from their pens during morning feeding. I checked their conditions after recapture and noticed V002 having a slight limp. I asked the workers what had happened and they claim that one of the workers had to fight back when V002 attacked them. I told them that V002 was too small to consider harming larger prey, and demanded to know what was going on. To which they notified me that one of the workers had started to get a bit rough with V002 when returning him to the cage. Yet when V001 heard V002's cries she began tearing through the bars of the gate and broke out to defend her sibling. I asked where this worker was currently and they said that he is now in the hospital from multiple lacerations. I will have some gaurds placed more closely around V001 and V002's cage from now on.


	9. Entry 9

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **March, 9**

Not once have I been as furious as I am right now. Ever since our few successes our sponsors have been demanding more eggs. I told them that this could lead to catastrophic results, but they wanted a profit from all the investments they have been making. To contain as much damage as possible I have been focusing on embryo and VAT production while keeping the successful eggs under suspension. Yet as demand for our work has grown mistakes have been easier to make, and now we have a crisis on our hands. One of the dinosaurs, a mutant no less, has gotten loose. It's in the park and we don't know where to find it. We do know that it's smart and it's deadly. Based on its genetic structure we believe it to be a T-rex mutagen. We have traced it's VAT number so that if anyone comes across it we will be immediately alerted. I pray that we will find T339 in time before I have to send another worker to the morgue.


	10. Entry 10

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **March, 10**

V001 and V002 have bred creating V334. The fact that self reproduction is possible with our subjects has proven to be a silver lining so far through this whole ordeal. Genetic structures for the other dinosaurs has also proven that their lifespans are very long and they have started to slow down during growth. While we are still hunting for the mutagen, and I have slowly begun to release the eggs we have into some of the nurseries we have constructed. Pressure from the higher ups has been getting to me, and I need some way for them to get off my case so that I can handle this crisis more efficiently.


	11. Entry 11

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **March, 11**

Due to it's injuries as an infant V002 has died. It has left behind V001 to care for V334 & V335. I have asked for V001 to be the first to be relocated to our main pens so that it may rear it's children under better conditions. Most of the subjects are getting too big for the nurseries and we have scheduled a mass relocation. Still no sign of T339.


	12. Entry 12

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **April, 22**

Relocation for all species is complete, and we have released all eggs into habitat to be cared for by a parental adult. Some strain has been noted among the specimens as they adjust to the new terrain. For the more older ones there have been some reported incidents of death. Relocation was a strain on faculty too and we may need some replacements after the loss of members during the carnivore relocation. One of the females that Dr. Jones likes to call Rexina escaped as well. Of coarse management blames me for this. Well if we find her she'll probably be wherever T339 is. That is to say I doubt we'll ever find her again.


	13. Entry 13

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **April, 23**

A local farming village has been reporting some gruesome deaths and we have started to look into it. As I feared it's Rexina and we've been ordered to put her out of her misery. Although I doubt she's that miserable there is nothing I can do. I suppose I can say that Dr. Jones and I can agree about this one. Still...orders are orders.


	14. Entry 14

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **May, 8**

Another mutagen escaped from the lab, and got into a pen. We manage to deal with it before things got too out of hand, but we were not without casualties. The wounded Triceratops had to be put down and now all I can hear is her mate's mournfull calls. Dr. Jones and I have started to become quite the drinking buddies lately. I think he's going to pull out soon. Take what he has and leave without opening the island. As long as things keep going the way they are I wouldn't blame him.


	15. Entry 15

**Dr. H. Testificate;**

 **Head Lab Assistant**

 **May, 9**

The park is finished being built and we have started acquiring guests despite the fact that everything we have is faulty, broken, or just a risk factor in general. Then Duncan came to me with the most surprising news yet. He had found T339, and he was leaving to keep an eye on him. I asked what that meant for the park, and he replied that since he was leaving funding for the project was over. As for the dinosaurs he had created a dimensional transportation device that could take them where they needed to go. I tried to push more on the details of how he got that, but he remained tight lipped about it. So relenting I said it sounded okay and that I might find some work as a Veterinarian for all I've been through. Told him to come by if he ever wanted to talk. Then that was that. This whole damn business was done.


End file.
